deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hisako
Hisako is a character from the video game series, Killer Instinct, introduced in the second season of the 2013 installment. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hisako vs The Animatronics * Jason Voorhees vs Hisako * Hisako vs Mileena (Completed) * Painwheel vs. Hisako * Scorpion vs Hisako * Hisako vs Sindel Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Baiken (Guilty Gear) * Ember McLain (Danny Phantom) * Hellboy * Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) * Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) * Marceline Abadeer (Adventure Time) * Sachiko Shinozaki * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Solomon Grundy (DC) * Squigly (Skullgirls) * The Spirit (Dead by Daylight) History Hisako was a Japanese Onryō who lived during the Sengoku period of Japan. Over 450 years ago, a band of renegade soldiers led a raid on Hisako's village and her father, a former samurai, was cut down attempting to stop them. In her rage, she took up his naginata and took his place, killing many of the enemy troops in the process. Though she too was killed, her sacrifice motivated the other villagers to successfully drive back the invaders. A shrine was erected in her honor, where she was laid to rest. However, in the present, her grave is disturbed by the presence of Ultratech, awakening her spirit, and she ventures forth to seek vengeance on those who disturbed her rest. Upon reclaiming her father's katana blade, Hisako abandoned her naginata and became a Kami (goddess) spirit called Shin Hisako. She moves as swiftly as her father did in his prime. She projects her spirit into battle to confuse and devastate opponent while delivering light and justice. Death Battle Info *Shadow Mode: A mode which allows her to do stronger variations of normal attacks. *Wrath Meter: Hisako is able to perform certain attacks depending on how much wrath she has (refills after she stops attacking). It also allows any of her normal attacks to be a counter. *Descent: Hisako sinks into the ground and reappears behind her opponent. *Vengeance: Hisako raises her naginata and counters anybody who tries to attack her. *On Ryo Zan: Hisako swings her naginata (usually up to three times), each attack leaving a trail of green ghostly streaks (Shadow mode allows her to do more damage). *Air On Ryo Zan: While in the air she can swing her naginata down in an arc, knocking down her opponent and making her drop down immediately. *Influence: Hisako places naginata behind her opponent, grabs them, and then pushes them into it, impaling them in the process. *Possession: Hisako pulls her opponent close with a ghostly, vacuuming aura and then enters her opponent's body, making their body twist and bend in painful ways. *Instinct Mode: All of her normal attacks become counters without depleting the wrath meter. Shin Hisako *Drifting Spirits: Shin Hisako can summon Drifting Spirit Orbs. Attacking a Spirit Orb destroys it and unleashes a projectile. It can also be used to enhance the properties of certain moves. Only one Spirit Orb can be active at a time. *Eternal Descent: Shin Hisako summons a mass of ghostly arms that follows the opponent and when caught standing, the opponent is dragged into the depths and disappears; afterwards popping back onto the ground with significant damage. *Katana Poke: Shin Hisako quickly ducks and stabs forward with her katana. *Skin Puncture: Shin Hisako stabs the opponent with her Katana. Causes a Stagger on hit. *Ascension: Shin Hisako teleports a short distance and reappears in the air. She can follow-up with any normal attack while falling. If Ascension is done with Spirit Orb in play, she will teleport directly to it. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Ghosts Category:Gods Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Killer Instinct Characters Category:Light Users Category:Playable Character Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Samurai Category:Spear Wielders Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Undead Characters Category:Zombies